Red Pled Redemption
by Saslyax
Summary: [Bob Kirkland's PoV, Tag to 5x19, Red Letter Day] Patrick Jane hides critical, Red John evidence in that damned loft of his. The CBI lets him get away with it, but I'm finally going to do something about it.


**Red Pled Redemption**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

**Summary: [Bob Kirkland's PoV, Tag to 5:19, Red Letter Day] Patrick Jane hides critical evidence in that damned loft of his. The CBI lets him get away with it, but I'm finally going to do something about it.**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

FBI friends can only get you so far. They proved to be useless in slipping me any new information pertaining to the Red John case.

I know working with Patrick Jane and his team of CBI pets will only give me a longstanding headache, but he's the biggest lead I have. That man is a snake in the grass. He holds back evidence that could lead to a deranged serial killer's capture, due to his selfish nature. How many more people will Jane sacrifice and manipulate for his cause?

Jane's just as bad as Red John, and I want to see justice done to both of them.

Red flags flash the moment Lorelei Martins escaped from prison. I know something is off, from the beginning. I make the mistake of giving Lisbon the benefit of the doubt. She's just dangling from Jane's invisible strings. It's a damn shame I never got evidence of her cover up, or proof that Jane got Martins out of prison.

It won't even surprise me if Jane snuck away with his mistress and got his favorite toy back, instead of sneaking behind the law to gather clues regarding Red John's whereabouts.

Patrick Jane is a viable and dangerous suspect.

Director Bertrand is the only cooperative person in the entire CBI, and it's only a formality. The director worries about showcasing teamwork skills with external departments, when he should be concerned about the loss of control over his main battalion. I need to pull some strings to set the CBI straight. Jane's ego needs another reminder that he's not the smartest man in the room.

Martins' killing spree cuts short, when the bitch ends up dead, by Red John's hand. Jane conspired with a known murderer, and it gets swept underneath the rug! Maybe he extracted some information from her. I doubt it though; the way he tries to claw his way into the ambulance, to save Lennon, isn't an easy act. Still, he could pull it off and then dispose of the two disloyal followers.

Jane is a menace; no matter what crimes he did or did not do.

I need to get to Lennon before Jane does. It's fortunate Homeland Security claims their mark on this case.

I'm the first to know when Lennon awakens from his coma. I know this sick man has no information when he doesn't recognize me. It's easy to slip in a subtle injection and kill off a monster's lowly plaything. It's sickening trying to be amicable towards this freak, but I have to pretend to be a 'friend,' or he'll scream for a nurse.

Better to have him think I'm a loyal follower doing my cleanup job.

It's very satisfying to see Lennon's heart flat line. Jane's distraught face, when his lead or disloyal follower dies before his arrival, is even better. Hah, I love my ability to lie to the man's face.

The bastard deserves it, and I've had enough with this man's antics. It's time for me to do something bold, but productive for my cause. My patience runs very thin when it comes to Patrick Jane and Red John.

It is tact going behind the CBI's back, but they would've never agreed to this. They really need to tighten Jane's leash and muzzle. They need to realize what a risk he is to society. Patrick Jane is a psychopath, not an agent of the law, and definitely not one of them.

I know a few Homeland Security agents that are loyal and know when to keep their mouths shut. I trust them enough to enact this simple mission, and they know not to question me.

It's simple tampering with the CBI's AC after some coffee with Lisbon. Dressing up as heat and cooling workers and slipping by the CBI security is quite easy. It's all for the juices of what's hidden within Jane's loft.

Jane hides critical information on the Red John case. Hell, I won't even be surprised if the sociopath is Red John himself. It fits the MO of many serial killers, being very close to the case and hiding right underneath his pursuer's noses.

If Jane catches me, he'll get his CBI groupies to point the blame directly at my ass, and I'll never be able to get near Red John information, legally, ever again.

I make sure my men put everything back in order. We need to be persnickety when it concerns Jane.

When we get back to HQ, I tell my men to stand down, and they don't question my motives. I need to be alone on this assignment. It's my burden. I have to find out what Jane conceals behind fake smiles and his crazy man's notes. It'll take a while to piece the photos into a replica of Jane's loft, but I'll decipher his Beautiful Mind wall very soon.

If the evidence ever points towards Jane, I won't have a problem putting a bullet in his head.

Maybe I'm finally taking things too far, but I will beat Patrick Jane.

I will find and kill Red John.

**The end**

* * *

**Aww… No category for Kirkland. I always thought he was innocent. I guess I'm a season too late getting this out though. Oh well. Am I the only person severely disappointed in who Red John is? Grumble-grumble season six grumble…**

**Posted: 03-28-14**


End file.
